Give Into Sin: Hell On Heels Spin-off
by Embers-Set-Alight
Summary: [Please, read Hell On Heels first] Clary's first reunion with Jace, since the music video shoot, isn't what she imagined it would be. Not that she would admit that she imagined it at all. Time and time again she will be tested against his charm. The question is not if, but when she will give in, because fate has help from their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down Fulton Street, Clary maneuvers past an avid bicycler, that recklessly took to the sidewalk. "Nice one, asshole." Aline yells at the retreating figure, and Clary laughs amicably. She takes Aline's hand to lead her away from another outburst. Despite the overcast, Clary appreciates the warmer weather, proving that Spring is well on the way. That's what lead to today's excursion; Aline mentioning that she wants to see what clothing shores were close by. "You have been living here for two weeks and you still haven't gotten used to the everyday adventures of walking around town." Clary muses, shaking her head gently, her ponytail waving.

Aline's lips pucker in thought, "Why do I have to get used to their ignorant behavior? They could all use a good lesson in respect. That's what this population is missing. They obviously respect themselves plenty, it's respect for others they are forgetting." Her rant continues, while Clary pushes the sleeves of her red sweater-shirt up her forearms, silently commenting, _It's not an issue of respect, but the forgetfulness to enjoy each other's company. New York City is fast moving, it's easy to get lost in the pace._ Granted there are wonderful times when people here can surprise you. Like flash mobs, the beauty shines in the fluid synchronized moves and unity. Additionally, there are clubs for a ridiculous number of interests. Even in the confusion, there is a small piece of NYC where you can find your niche.

They come to stand next to a music store, to watch the music video, that had changed both of their careers, on the window monitor. "Would you look at that. The video finally dropped down to number two on the countdown. What was it? Eleven weeks at number one?" Clary nods distractedly, her attention trained on the last man that had touched her intimately. She has been on many dates, but none of the equally deserving men could hold a candle to Jace Wayland.

The feeling of those hands had permanently burnt a place in her subconscious. There are enough memories of those hands, from their short time together, that would be taken out of storage to be used against her in her sleep. A small smile graces her lips as she remembers the taste of him on them, his tongue playfully swirling with hers. Clary gives herself a mental shake. _Bad Clary,_ she scolds.

Pushing a wild strand of her curly, redyed red hair, behind her ear, she motions to Aline to continue walking. Aline gasps loudly, before squealing, and runs to the window of the boutique just ahead, like a little kid at Christmas. "Whoa," she breathes. Clary walks around a bench to see what took her friend's breath away. The royal blue sheer gown is floor length, lightweight, with a halter bustier. "That is my dress." She sighs.

Clearly missing some part of a previous conversation, Clary questions guiltily. "Where would you be going to need a dress like that?" Before she could answer, someone she thought she wouldn't see again, especially so soon walks out of the very same boutique. His famous golden eyes are masked by aviator glasses, his wavy hair framing his face carelessly, and moving in her direction.

"Clary?" His lips form around her name like a lost prayer had been answered. His slender fingers remove the frames slowly, as his lips curl upward, a full smile directed at her. Clary's breath catches in her throat. It's not that she wasn't interested him, just that she couldn't stand his stereotypical rock star behavior concerning women. The topping on the cake was that she still resented him for his careless words about her ability to perform before the shoot.

Regardless of her shock from his presence, her face is pleasant and polite, giving a small smile in return. His long legs quickly cover the space between them, and Clary volunteers a step back to resume control of the situation. He doesn't mind at all, his liquid gold eyes roaming her face like a man dying of thirst, and her being the last drop of water. Her own look over his chest peeking through his v-neck, and the thought of her fingernails running the length of his torso again makes her head swim.

Soon his features take on a scowl and his jaw clenches. "I called you. Why didn't you ever call me back?"

Before she could come back with a reasonable retort, a feminine voice breaks the thickness between them. "Jace?" His eyes widen fractionally, with a grimace forming at the corners of his mouth. Clary looks behind him to see a woman striding confidently toward them, wearing a short skirt, a low cut rose cotton shirt, and a gray layered scarf. The spike decorated heels alone were six inches, but she walked like she was born to wear them. Coming to stand next to Jace, she weaves a hand, one that wasn't covered in shopping bags, around his arm, and grins sweetly, but her eyes were firing a threat of dominance.

None of this is what made Clary's light green eyes widen and mouth set ajar. It's the fact that, with differences in the main features, she could have been looking in a mirror. Her hair is perfectly curled and crimson, eyes a deep jade, a heart shaped face, and not a speckle of blemishes. The silence is broken by Aline, standing next to her, thinking aloud as her chocolate eyes judge the woman opposing us. "Well, this is awkward."

* * *

 **Dun** **-duh-dun.** Okay so this is short, but just the beginning. I haven't figured out just yet how long this will be. So this is their reunion, but I want them to keep meeting. One place would Taki's (obviously), there's a planned charity event, a photo shoot (still questioning), but other than that I'm blanking. Any ideas? Maybe somewhere you would like to go if you live or visit NYC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

 _None of this is what made Clary's light green eyes widen and mouth set ajar. It's the fact that, with differences in the main features, she could have been looking in a mirror. Her hair is perfectly curled and crimson, eyes a deep jade, a heart shaped face, and not a speckle of blemishes. The silence is broken by Aline, standing next to her, thinking aloud as her chocolate eyes judge the woman opposing us. "Well, this is awkward."_

* * *

Looking more closely at the woman's eyes, Clary realizes that she has seen them somewhere before. "Um," she starts, unable to complete the thought, but gestures to the woman's eyes.

The scarlet's lips purse, like she's suppressing a secret. "As soon as I saw the video, I fell in love with those contacts, and immediately bought a pair."

Clary's head bobs, and soon looks back to Jace, who is hiding again behind the sunglasses. _There's no fucking sun, you coward_ , she thinks hatefully. She's not sure to laugh at or run from the silence that is encompassing their small group. Why is this woman, closely resembling herself, hanging off of Jace like an ornament? Suddenly, a feeling of pride rushes through her. Clary's instinctual decision to not let Jace weasel his way into her life was the best thing for her. He obviously only wants what he can not obtain.

Clary offers her hand in polite greeting. "I'm Clary, and this is Aline."

"Yeah, I know who the both are." The stranger looks at Clary's hand disinterestedly, so she retracts her, to hang stiffly by her side. "CeCe," the look-a-like discloses.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, CeCe. And good seeing you, Jace." Respectfully Clary offers, before walking past them, while Aline trails after her.

A block away, Clary turns abruptly to stare down her friend, who has been snickering. "What is so damn funny?" she fumes.

Aline's browns seem temporarily shocked by the misplaced anger, but laughs heartily again. "The fact that you're so pissed to see him again. To me, I find it funny."

Huffing, Clary composes herself, whipping back around to walk as quickly as her legs could carry her. In the meantime, her friend giggles behind her. She doesn't even know why she is so upset by seeing him with someone. It's not new for him to be dating. Her green eyes roll, and slows her pace to match Aline's. A promise is a promise. Today is about shopping, but seeing Aline's slim lips form a secret smile makes her eye twitch. "Just keep it to yourself." She mutters, before leading her in a store.

* * *

"Magnus! Did you see the new headlines?" Jace's voice is heard before he enters the double doors to his manger's office. He throws down a bulk of magazines on Magnus' desk, who frowns at the mess. "They think that we're an official couple, and these pictures don't dispute any of the rumors. How did the paparazzi even know where we would be?" He asks suspiciously, his gold eyes frozen with anger.

The green and golden designer contacts roam the covers with disinterest, until they spot a familiar figure standing in front of Jace and CeCe. "Hmm, you ran into Clary. How is she doing?" Magnus asks sweetly, folding his fingers atop his desk.

"'How is she doing?' That's all you have to say? How the hell am I supposed to know? All she did was introduce herself to CeCe, and walk away. She didn't even talk to me. I stood there looking like an idiot, asking why didn't she call me back all this time. God, I knew she was thinking that CeCe and I are together, now she will have no doubts about it." Jace falls into the armchair exasperatedly, shutting his eyes tightly. Magnus refuses his laughter to escape him, so he clears his throat. When Jace's eyes reopen and focus on him, Magnus stands to shut the doors to prevent any eavesdroppers. "Now that you're calmer, what can I do for you?"

Jace waits until Magnus is seated again to point fingers. "I took her out like _you_ asked. We talked about the song that we're planning on writing, but mostly it was me holding her fucking bags and walking from store to store. I played nice guy, as much I could possibly stand. And after two months of not seeing Clary at all, we just so happen to be in the right place, right time? Not to mention, it was such great opportunity for photographers."

"Are you saying that you weren't happy to see Clary?" Magnus dodges flawlessly.

The blonde stutters before returning the line of questioning. "That's not the point. You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Magnus' blank stare grants no answers, so Jace growls in frustration. Magnus leans into his comfortable chair, sighing. "Is there something else you need, Jace?"

Golden browns fix on him, narrowing into slits. Complete silence surrounds them, Magnus is aware that Jace is theorizing about what method will give him answers to his many questions. "Nothing at all." He grinds out finally, getting out of the arm chair to stride out of the office. Waiting for the doors to close behind him, Magnus picks up the phone, presses speed dial three.

"Lightwood." Isabelle answers, with an authoritative tone.

"Iz," Magnus begins, but is interrupted, asked to hold.

Her tongue clicks, "Why is Jace calling me on my cell?" she ponders aloud.

"Don't answer it!" He shouts.

Her curses are quiet, meaning she had pulled the phone from her ear. "Damn it, Mags. What the hell?"

"He just figured out that they were followed two days ago." Magnus' polished nails comb through the covers. Multiple titles suggesting a possible love triangle. Their fans will eat this up. "Jace knows he won't find answers from me, so I knew you would be his next target."

Isabelle exhales heavily. "Thanks for the warning. Luckily, Clary hasn't figured out that it was a set up. She contacted me this morning, but there was no mention of Jace or CeCe." Magnus is pleased with Clary's ignorance. Because she is so inside herself about her perplexed feelings for her previous co-star, she never questioned the meeting. "So, what is our next step?"

With a brusque thought, Magnus knows it has to be Clary to meet Jace unwittingly, since Isabelle was the one that generously shared Clary's plans two days ago. He openly grins. "A gentle suggestion," he answered cryptically. "I'll give you the specs in a few. Right now, I have to take a call from your brother." He ends the call after a short goodbye.

"Alexander, how are you?" Magnus greets sweetly, reflexively straightening his pinstriped suit. Even when on the phone, he is conscious of how Alec thinks of him.

A gruff response was unexpected, "Magnus Bane, what did you do?" Alec's unnatural tone makes him frown. "Why did Jace just give me the third degree over some encounter that had something to do with Clary? I asked you not to get involved."

With a few sweet words and filling in the blanks about the plan, Alec cools. "I couldn't tell you, because, well let's face it, you're terrible with secrets." It killed Magnus to hear Alec humph with resentfully. "Sorry will never be enough, so maybe having a hand in setting Jace up with his future 'Mrs.' will make it all better."

"No, I want nothing to do with it." Alec sounds out of breath, purely nervous about having to lie.

Wishing he could hold his beloved, Magnus' voice softens to replace the scheming one before it. "Baby, you won't be lying. Just get him over to that great cafe you told me about, at eight. That's it, you won't know when Clary will appear-so technically you will not be lying when he stares at you glaringly."

"Thanks," a small amount of animosity echos through the speaker, followed by a consenting sigh. "At least, it wouldn't be a lie."

Grinning like a madman, Magnus coos, giving free, truthful, compliments. "Alexander, you are a glorious man."

Alec's tone is back to normal,"Okay, I get it. I'm awesome." Magnus can imagine the blush creeping to his cheeks. "Shit, that's Jace. I told him to come over to bitch rather than me trying to understand him through clenched teeth."

Vaguely, Jace's, what would be booming, voice is overheard, so Magnus offers a loving goodbye, with a promise of cuddle time later. He does call Isabelle back to fill her in on the plans, ensuring that everything is thoroughly thought out.

Once the next set up is in place, Magnus uses the cover of one magazine to cover CeCe's face on another. The two love birds are unintentionally in tune with each other's movements. Jace staring at Clary, clearly enamored, and Clary clearly disregarding Jace's gaze. _They couldn't be more perfect for each other_ , he deems.

* * *

 **A/N** It took me longer than I wanted to post this chapter, but I decided to plan out story line, mostly to keep myself on track. Plus, I did some scouting for locations to place the lovely couple. I apologize for the wait, so know that I will be continuing. Thank you to everyone reviewing and reading. I will definitely use those ideas.  
Okay, so a couple of questions are answered. There is a bigger plan at foot than Jace and Clary could even imagine. Next chapter, Clary finds out more about CeCe from an old friend. Plus, another confrontation with Jace. Hmm, coffee anyone? I posted a link to the drinks available on my profile. Tell me what should Clary and Jace get? Please, stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace runs his fingers down her bare back, smiling proudly when she shivers involuntarily. His lips trail her jaw to her collarbone, leaving goosebumps in his wake. A small moan is released from her lips, causing him to smirk against her soft skin. Leaning away, his gold eyes search hers for any hesitation, her hooded lids barely hiding her excitement and anticipation. Keeping eye contact, he steadily unzips her black lacy dress, that has been driving him crazy for the long fifteen minute ride back to his loft.

Her breath quickens when his fingertips barely brush against the skin on her hips, still lowering the dress, drinking in her figure. Jace swallows thickly as his eye roam across her bare chest and silk thong. Perky breasts moving in time to her heavy breathing. His lips curl upward when she rips his dark blue button shirt open, finding her impatience amusing.

Smooth, small hands trace his pectorals, down to his defined abs, and Jace's eyes close. He gasps when her fingers reach the happy trail above his low hanging dark wash jeans. He relishes in her removing his pants, but open his eyes to her griping his manhood tightly. Soft, plump lips find their way to his neck, as she pumps him. Again his eyes close, heart beat picking up speed. Feeling himself become firm under her able hands, a low growl rips through his throat. She is finally getting what she wants, a smile blooms. Jace is ready to take her hard and quickly.

Removing her hand from him, he picks her up by the waist, tossing her onto his oval bed. Her smile widens as she leans on her elbows, and his heart beat triples when she opens her legs to him freely. With nimble hands he steals her underwear, tossing them behind him.

Jace lowers himself atop his red-headed vixen, finally about to fill her with him. Something he has been fantasizing about for months. Nearing her wet entrance a rude knock came from his door. "You have got to be kidding me," he mutters bitterly. He ponders about ignoring the obnoxious sound, especially when the woman beneath him squirms and runs her sharp nails needingly down his side and spine. Another growl from want surrounds the desire infused atmosphere. Just before he thrusts into her, the knocking begins again. Her green eyes are locked on his lips, paying no mind to the noise. "Jace, time to get up." His brows scrunch in confusion.

Eyes open, focus on the linonium floor. _Where the hell am I?_ "Get up, I need to use the damn bathroom." Groaning as he sits up, Jace rubs his palms over his face. He stands long enough to unlock the door, and sit in the tub trying to remember last night's events. He pays no mind to Alec relieving himself next to him. "You okay in there?" Alec questions with a bit of humor, as he washes his hands.

"Dude, what the hell happened last night?" Jace leans his head back on the lip of the tub.

Alec scoffs, "You seriously don't remember coming in my house, demanding answers about the newest gossip covers?"

"I remember that just fine."

"What about rummaging my liquor cabinet?" _Hm, that makes a lot of sense to the bathroom sleepover._ "How about begging me to dial Clary's number so you can listen in on our call, and ask her if she likes you?"

Jace leans out from behind the shower curtain, a deep scowl pointed toward his best friend. "You're full of shit." He grinds.

Nodding with a smile, Alec ignores his nasty behavior. "Sure, I'm just making it up to piss you off." As he readies to leave he turns back to Jace. "Or am I?", guffawing when Jace slips back behind the curtain, to hide his embarrassment. "Oh, get yourself together. I'll take you out to get the 'Morning After Cure'."

Taking a short intermission from grumbling under his breath about the idiocy of his friendship and how Alec should be happy that Jace calls him a friend, Jace fantasizes about a fat free hazelnut chocolate latte and freshly made cinnamon roll.

* * *

"So, tell me why are we going to this 'cafe' in SoHo, when Java Jones right down the street from my apartment?" Clary asks suspiciously. Her eyes trail the passing cars, bored and miffed for having to wait for the coffee that was promised. When her question is met with a failed attempt of covered laughter, she cuts her tired greens to the driver.

His short curly brown hair is tousled from his open window, his eyes shining. Clary lets her mouth curl into a small smile, relentless to acknowledge he can mullify her moodiness. When he meets her eyes briefly, she thinks that the color resembles caramel machiatto. Then she groans, her stomach growling furiously.

Simon laughs wholeheartedly. "This place will be totally worth it. In fact you may just travel there, because you will forget all about Java Jones when you see it." He ingores her sigh of contempt. "Plus, I wanted to show you my new place." With that remark, her eyes lighten, she straightens in her seat. Simon had been renovating his new apartment for weeks, and wouldn't allow her to visit in the meantime.

When her stomach makes another noise, he interrupts her angry thoughts. "Okay, we're almost there." He reaches out to pat her tummy sarcastically.

"You're lucky I love you." Clary's green eyes squint, but he knows not to take her seriously. So, it's no surprise to see his perfect teeth gleaming from her periphery.

Simon parks in the lot off of Broadway, and pulls a begrudingly stubborn Clary from the passenger side. With one arm wrapped around her, he makes her match his pace. Clary raises a brow at the tall brick building. _Is this a cafe or an apartment complex?_ She scrunches her nose up at her best friend.

He rolls his eyes playfully, and ushers her into the red doors, with Dean and Deluca written on the canopy above the entrance. Simon grins victorously when Clary releases a gasp, her eyes wide, taking in the full interior. There is an area where produce can be purchased, and she can smell the ripness of the tomatoes and the abundant floral scent from where she stands in awe. This place has everything, fresh breads, spice racks, cured meats, and a bakery. Without notice, Simon pushes her further into the store.

The white space only adds to the sharpness and fresh scents surrounding her. "You do still want coffee, correct?" Her eyes reluctantly meet his, her jaw unknowingly has dropped, so his hand lifts to shut it for her. Shaking his head at her, he walks to the barista, asking for his usual order. Clary then sees the glass case with sweets and cheeses spread across the area. Her mouth waters at the sight of the various goodies. Rising upward, she then sees the freshly made cresants, donuts, Danishes, and biscotti sitting on the shelves on the counter. Hearing a giggle around her, she peers up at the barista. "A little overwhelming the first time, huh?" Clary manages a nod. "Don't rush, drink choices are up here," she points above to the board of options, "just let me know when you're ready."

Clary feels her head start to spin from the tempting selections. Simon rejoins her, holding his café dulce de leche, where she still stands pondering. "Would you like me to help you?" He smiles sweetly down at her.

"Would you?" He laughs at her child-like gaze, and returns to place her order. He returns with her cup and a surprise in the bag. "One Americano, dark, sweetener, with whipped cream, and a coconut donut," Simon hands her proudly.

With her first sip of the dark roast, cool enough to enjoy without scalding her tongue, she sighs happily. "Black," she starts.

"Just like your soul," Simon finishes, and they laugh together at her old saying.

"Clary?" A familiar voice calls her, and she turns her head, smile still in place when she sees Alec. He schools his surprised features in time to have another man come in behind him. Upon seeing blonde locks, her smile drops. This is the second time in three days she has seen Jace Wayland, and she doesn't like the circumstances. Certainly better that he's with his best friend, rather than an annoying copycat version of her.

Gathering her wits about her, she greets them equally with a small smile. "Good morning." Alec pats her on her head, ruffling her curls, as he passes her with a grin to the counter to place an order. Due to her agent being Alec's sister, they have gotten closer to a friendship level. So, he's unfazed by her mock glare, and she runs her fingers through her locks.

Her eyes reluctantly meet with the golden browns. The sunlight shining through the windows create a halo effect around his strong form, which doesn't fit his hard jaw and angered gaze. Feeling a nudge in her side, she glares at Simon. He motions with his eyes between Jace and herself. "Jace," she states annoyed, and looks back to him, "this is Simon. Simon, Jace."

"It's nice to meet you." Simon says gleefully, offering a nod in Jace's direction. Clary's questioning gaze on her friend is interrupted by Jace's gruffly asking to speak to her outside. Her brows rise briefly, before pinching together. Simon shrugs, and sits at a window seat with their drinks.

As soon as the two of them walk outside, Jace grasps her arm and hauls her with him to the nearest alley. His firm hands shove her against a wall, and she is about to threaten screaming for help, when he lets go and takes a step away. Pulling at his hair, he begins to pace, mumbling about alcohol and coffee. None of it making much sense.

"You've been drinking? You reek of vodka." She voices calmly, despite her heartbeat. Those pentetrating gold eyes darken, and he leans into her, his hands resting by her head. The closer he leans, the more she can smell the alcohol, but is mesmerized by his eye contact. It's as if he's trying to tell her some deep dark secret, sending morse code with his quicken breaths. Clary remembers all too well how his body feels next to hers, and is slightly disappointed that he doesn't lean into her more. Taking up the remaining space is all her fogged mind can wonder about as his lips barely brush her own. The spark is instant, and Clary gasps from the shock. Her mind is focused singularly on this man, that could make her body fill with fire. There is a tingle of doubt that forms, just as he is about to make her submit to him with another kiss. The doubt takes on the image of another redhead, the same that was on his arm less than seventy two hours ago.

"What about CeCe?" she whispers as his lips part to take hers again. His eyes refocus on her piercing greens, and fury freezes the golden orbs. His jaw ticks, while he steps away from her completely. Her body is radiating from the small spark that he ignited in her, and she hates herself for ruining it as much as she's pissed she allowed him that much.

Standing in silence, Clary takes his lack of answer as his response. Now she is feels full of resentment, toward him and herself. _Damn him for kissing me._ With furrowed brows, he shakes his head. "What the hell does CeCe have to do with this?" _Of course he doesn't care about cheating on his girlfriends_ , she thinks. Most of his negative publicity is based around his infidelity. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with rat boy waiting for you?" He angrily gestures in a general direction.

"You mean Simon? He has a name! Could you be any more of an ass? Grow the fuck up." Clary shouts, and strides away from him. Before she reaches for the door to get back to Simon, Jace grasps her arm again. "What?"

Releasing the tension on her arm, he fumes, "One, I can't care less about your boyfriend's name. Two, I really could be more of an ass. Three, who should be the one to grow up, when she's making out with another man while her boyfriend sits in waiting?"

"Wow, you really could be more of an ass." Clary states grimly, her curls wave around her shaking head. "By the way, Simon is my best friend, not my boyfriend. And you kissed me." With that she tears her arm from his hand, and walks back inside. Simon is sitting with Alec, both appear concerned, more than likely seeing the scene just outside. "I'm ready to go." She leaves no room for questions, and leaves, sparing no looks to Jace, who is leaning, seemingly unaffected, against the wall by the entrance.

* * *

The ride to Simon's gave her enough time to cool off, and she was thankful that he didn't ask her any questions. Once parking in the garage, Simon leads her to the twelfth floor. He punches a code into the keypad outside the door, and it unlocks without a key. The space is decorated with the highest of technology. Button operated blinds, plasma television on the wall, virtual gaming station. Simon started out making apps through iTunes, then promoted to video game designer.

"So what do you think?" Her best friend asks self-consciously.

With a grin, Clary answers, "It's so you." They both laugh, and Simon walks to the music entertainment system that is larger than a love seat. The record he puts on is something that Clary has never heard before, but the voice is hauntingly beautiful.

 _Can't you hear me screaming, once again  
_ _Voices you can't hear  
_ _Because you are consumed and incontent  
_ _With everlasting greed  
_ _Don't you see me on my hands and knees  
_ _Begging and bleeding  
_ _You're smiling as you bite that hand that feeds_

It's hard to imagine a voice so angelic could express such grief. A cellphone rings, and Simon says he has to take it, so she walks to the system and looks at the cover of the album. The face that is staring back at her seems familiar, but it takes her a moment to place it.

CeCe. CeCe is on the cover of the album, in a band called Queen's Enchanted Court. She has bold sapphire eyes, with a thin of dark blue lining the iris. Absolutely piercing. There is a sense of subtle disappointment as Clary understand why Jace is dating this ethereal woman, followed by the previous feeling of anger at that arrogant man for making her feel so attracted to him.

* * *

"Hey, Iz." Simon speaks softly, peering around the door frame to see Clary looking at the album just like he predicted.

"So?" the woman that has stolen his attention asks sweetly.

"Yeah, she's here. And they met earlier just like planned. I'm not sure what happened, but it had to be something big. She was pissed the whole way here, and now she's glaring at CeCe's face."

There is a smooth laugh in response. "Jealously is a start. Sooner or later they will both have to address their attraction."

Taking charge, he asks, "Since you bring up attraction, when are you going to take me up on my offer of the best date ever?"

"Simon," she sighs. "I think you need to stay focused on the plan."

He smiles widely, "That's not a no."

"Goodbye, Simon, and I appreciate your help."

Ending the calls he thinks fondly of the hard-headed agent, _One day Isabelle Lightwood._

* * *

 **AN:** I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Circumstances were not on my side. I had caught a horrible head cold, which mutated to an upper respiratory infection. Then my computer decided not to be on speaking terms with me. I had to do a restoration, meaning ridding most of my completed chapters and saved links, because it had downloaded malware with an update of Java.

Hopefully, this long chapter makes up for the time without. I've never been to Dean & Deluca, and tried my best with the pictures that were available. I actually added in the first scene to help understand Jace's reaction to seeing Clary. The artist and song used for CeCe's voice description is Epica-Never Enough. In answering how many chapters this story will contain, my plot summary rounds of to eleven or twelve.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait. Wait." Clary huffs, and steps back from partner's arms. She bends at the waist, trying to catch her breath, glaring down as sweat drips to the floor by her feet. He turns off the music. "I don't think I can do this." It was bad enough to have Kaelie-a supposed arch nemesis from the 'By the Angel' video-openly laughing at Clary's lack of skill, but then having to stay later than the extras for more practice was the exhausting cherry on her shitfest sundae. "Tell me again, why did I take this damn job?" Her green eyes lift to meet the handsome brown skinned man, who is smiling happily. Is he sweating? Nope. Does he seem out of breath? Not at all. Again she scowls at his gleeful expression, and he sobers at her pessimism.

"Clarissa," her eyes shut, and she hums quietly from hearing him, with a slight accent, say her name, making her insides melt. Opening her lids, she meets his deep rich brown eyes, so sincere and comforting. _This is why I haven't quit,_ she sighs. Because he is a great teacher, patient with her, and despite the stubbed toes and curses that fly seamlessly from her mouth, he believes she can do this. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

He grips her shoulders, leading her to stand erect, and her brows lifts sarcastically. Taking his bandana from a back pocket, he dabs at the dew on her forehead. "It's true. You have improved greatly since we had begun." Clary rolls her eyes, unable to fathom he has been paying attention. The only thing she can truly say she has taken from these practice sessions is new muscle pains. Two weeks of new exercises, lifts, and twirling has earned her more defined abdominals, arms, and legs. Sure, they are helpful when attempting to do the dance routine she is hired for, but she can't seem to nail the timing. Being chosen is a huge opportunity for the up and coming Devour clothing line coming to Fashion Week in a month's time. Raphael and her are supposed to be the dramatic opening.

Feeling the inadequacy flood her system, she sighs loudly. A firm tan finger lifts her face upward to see another comforting smile. "How about a break?" He asks smoothly, to which Clary answers with a matching grin. They don't change from their workout clothes, but grab jackets before jovially running to their secluded restaurant of choice. Just a few days ago, Clary shared one of her favorite places with him, so Raphael refuses to eat elsewhere. Taki's ruined shelter looms ahead, as Raphael quickens his pace, and Clary falls behind.

The previous exhaustion catches up with her, and Clary slows to a fast walk watching Raphael disappear around the crowd ahead. From the corner of her eye, familiar blonde hair makes her pause in front of the tiny electronic store, looking at the plasma screen. She involuntarily hopes it is the music video that Jace and herself had done, but it's the song he collaborated with CeCe. Immediately her feet begin to carry her away. Clary refuses to address why she has yet to watch the video or listen to the song. Deep within, she recognizes the taste of jealously, but moves along the sidewalk to Taki's to distract herself from further questioning it.

Raphael stands by the door, pretending to have been waiting for her for hours, casually leaning against the side. "What on earth took you so long?" he jokes. She teasingly slaps his well-built bicep and walks through the open door he's holding for her. "You know that this means you're buying again." Raphael states matter-of-factly. Clary nods once. She's all too aware of him making her run, to keep her on her toes, but mostly so he gets a free meal. He told her once that it's very competitive in the world of dance, there is not many that have job security. He hopes that choreographing and dancing this number will lead to another lucrative opportunity.

Taking their usual booth, Clary slides in next to the first dark tinted window. Upon seeing the inside, most are shell-shocked by the easy going, retro feel. The waitress kindly takes their drink orders. Raphael's cell phone dings with a text message. Clary kiddingly grabs it from him as he desperately tries to keep it in his hands, but fails. Clary does a double take when she see's Isabelle's name. "Why is my agent texting you?"

Before he could answer, the bell above the diner door tings, and she looks over his shoulder. A curse escapes her lips. "You have got to be kidding me," she whispers and she slides lower in her cushioned seat. With furrowed brows, Raphael takes the forgotten phone, sticking it into his jacket, and discreetly turns his head to see what has Clary shrinking.

Raphael doesn't recognize the blonde male, but he does smile knowingly at a crimson rock goddess. "CeCe." He calls and waves. The red head has an unsure look on her face until her eyes met his own. Quickly she walks to their table, her red talons wrapped around the blond man's arm, tugging him behind her.

"Raph," she breathes happily. "What are you doing at a dump like this?" CeCe's eyes drift to the child-like woman in front of him, causing Clary to sit straighter with her chin jutting out. "Christy, right?" CeCe asks with a small smile, a grin telling Raphael that she got the name wrong on purpose.

There is a grunt from the tall man behind her, but the Raphael is the one to correct her. CeCe waves her hand nonchalantly, and sits beside him, leaving the blond man standing at the corner of the table awkwardly. The waitress takes this moment to drop off drinks, and ask the newcomers for their orders. After she leaves, Clary takes a large gulp of her cola, completely ignoring the stares from the silent stranger standing. CeCe is digging through her purse at the moment, so Raphael smiles and introduces himself.

"Jace," the blond man offers unfriendly, eyes remaining on the very quiet Clary. Respectfully, Raphael motions for Jace to sit next to the object of his attention. Jace sits on the farthest end of the bench with his hands hidden under the table top.

No one currently talking makes the atmosphere rather unnerving for everyone besides the scarlet shifting through her bag. Raphael offers a topic, "So how do you two know each other?"

The blond man's eyes look to the side, meeting Clary's matching gaze, and both look away quickly. "Jace is the lead singer of 'By The Angel', and we're collaborating on a song together." CeCe answers, finally meeting Raphael's brown gaze. He is interested in the correlation between his friend and the blond man, but he can't deny that there is something more peculiar about the two sitting in front of him. "We're doing a few radio programs, promoting today. Magnus told Jace that he just _had_ to take me to Taki's for lunch, although I don't understand the charm." Her pert nose scrunches up.

The dark red-haired beauty doesn't notice the fuming gaze from the others. "Well, you could always leave," Clary grumbles, and Jace tries to cover his laugh with a cough. Suddenly, they look at each other with genuine smiles, but it is short lived.

"What brings you here?" CeCe questions uninterested, still scornfully looking around the diner.

Raphael looks to the woman next to him. "Clary and I are preparing for a performance coming up, and this is our favorite lunch spot." He smiles at his dance partner sweetly, which she returns, unbeknownst of the heated gaze of the man next to her.

"I wasn't aware that you danced." Jace muttered loud enough to still be heard.

Clary frowns at him. "I danced in your music video."

"I don't remember much of the actual dancing," Jace responds huskily, holding her eyes, and she turns away to lean farther against the window. Raphael covers his lips to prevent the others from seeing his smile growing.

Lunch continues on in the same manner. Raph or CeCe trying to make conversation, and awkward, highly sexual tension filled moments between Clary and Jace.

* * *

"Ugh, I hope I never have to eat in that place again." CeCe brushes the imaginary cooties off her tight black skirt before walking out of Taki's. Jace is too lost in his own thoughts about the other redheaded girl to be amused by his partner's complaints. Vaguely he wonders why she didn't say anything about the song. _She must now it's about her_ , he ponders. "Paparazzi, smile." He hears her whisper closely as she clings onto his left arm, as her lips trail his jaw to place a small kiss. Then she leads them both away from the restaurant to return to the agency, pretending not to notice the men following their false public display of affection.

During their brief walk, the overly chatty arm candy had started pressing buttons. "I don't see what Raphael sees in that small girl. She's good on the runway, I'll give her that, but an actress she is not. Plus, I saw that 'Hell on Heels' video, she had no moves. Luckily for her, all she had to do was look appealing, which was easy work because of Camille's makeup design."

Once in the safety of the agency doors, Jace rips his arm from CeCe's grasp, finding her constant babbling annoying. "Wait here," he growls as he rushes to Magnus' main office. Marching through the heavy black twin doors, he stands over Magnus, glaring at his boss and friend.

"You have a bad habit of coming in unannounced. Would it kill you to knock?" The man with signature cat like contacts loop up dully. Jace crosses his harms over his chest, throwing mental daggers at the man staring back unaffected. "Is there something you need, Blondie? Or do you just plan to skip the three 'o clock interview to stare at my handsome face? Because there might be some competition with Alec on that front."

Jace struggles slightly to keep his firm features. "CeCe and I went to Taki's, which was a horrible idea. We ran into Clary, who was with another man."

"And?" Magnus asks distractedly while checking his email on his phone.

Clenching his teeth, Jace continues. "The whole thing was awkward. CeCe was annoying, the man was nosy, and Clary treated me like the plague." Magnus meets his gaze questioningly. "My point is, it's unnatural to keep just 'coincidently' running into her. Of course this was just a passing thought before, but now I am sure that you are somehow behind this."

"Hmm."

"Hmm? That's all you have to say? You're not denying it?" Jace replies, frustrated.

Magnus relaxes against the back of his chair. "Are you insinuating that I would feel the need to interject myself in your love life? Or are you saying that you need help in that department?" He smiles proudly when Jace's eyes widen in shock. Confusion takes over Jace's features as he questions if he leapt to quickly to assume that Magnus isn't busy enough as to play matchmaker again. In the end his eyes narrow in suspicion but stays mute. "Well if that is all, then Ms. Queen and yourself have to get on your way to the next interview." His tan hand with sparkly royal blue polish waves Jace toward the door in finality.

Before Jace leaves, Magnus shares that they got a call for them to perform the new song at Fashion week. Jace groans as he leaves, then can hear Magnus chuckle behind the now closed doors. Sighing, he readies himself for the rest of the hectic day, and reminds himself to stay focused on the job. Not to think about how sexy Clary looked all disheveled. Her hair was in a messy bun, the sides falling in wisps around her small oval face. A small blush covered her creamy skin. Shaking his head slightly from his disobeying thoughts, he walks into the lobby to see CeCe scowling at her Bvlgari serpentine watch. "Let's go," he says surely and waits for her to take his arm possessively again before heading outside to the car.

* * *

 **A/N:** I adore Magnus, so I added the last scene. Hope no one minds :)  
Next chapter is what happens at the fashion show. Hints: Clary and Raphael's steamy performance, a serenade, and a love confession ;)

Among some writer's block, I was busy with the passing holidays and family issues. My mother just found at the end of last month that the cause of all her pain for the past year is a cluster of blood clots in her leg. Gratefully, it was found before something more tragic could have happened. So a very belated happy holidays to all of you, and I pray that you and your families to have a terrific New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, I now bring the 'Clace' Circle to order." Magnus' voice echoes in the small conference room. The overhead lights are dim, reinforcing the clandestine feel.

Simon leans to his left and whispers to Isabelle. "What the hell is a Clace?"

Rolling her eyes to meet his own, she speaks calmly. "I'm sure Clary has already mentioned ships to you." She sighs when his mocha eyes remain curious and questioning. Then turns to face Magnus on the opposite side of the table. "Help."

Folding his hands on the table delicately, he answers. "For the socially inept, ship is short for relationship. Taking the two names of lovers and mash them together to form a name. I like to call Alec and myself, Banewood." He pauses to wink to the handsome blue eyed man next to him, watching the familiar blush grace his cheeks. "But Clace is the ship name for Jace and Clary."

"Lets move on to why we're all here." Four pairs of eyes turn to the impatient scarlet and the uncomfortable tan man next to her. Just as her friend was about to scold her, CeCe lifts her hand to silence him. "No, I was personally invited to a VIP party that would have been a valuable networking opportunity. So, let's get on with this silly meeting."

Upon clearing his throat, Magnus releases his budding anger toward the annoying redhead. "Fashion week will most likely be the one and only time that we will all be in one place at the same time. And it will be a turning point in the plan." His green-gold eyes look at everyone slowly, trying to sell the seriousness. "Jace will see Clary and Raphael dance before the show, and Clary will have no choice but to watch CeCe and Jace perform the song that she inspired." Mags ignores a huff coming from the scarlet's direction. "I need to know that everyone still understands their part in this."

Scanning each face surrounding him, he gets nods of agreement, along with a scoff from the irritating rock star. _Females can be so dramatic,_ he thinks to himself before declaring the meeting adjourned.

Magnus locks the door to the office after everyone left, when his lover wraps his arms around his waist. "Are you sure this absolutely necessary?"

The worry tone makes him turn in the locked arms, to gently rub his thumb along Alec's strong jaw. Locking eyes with the blues that he loves waking to every morning, he sighs. "I know that you are uncomfortable with this, but I made sure that there is no need for you to lie. We both know that you're a terrible liar." They both smile. With a chaste kiss, Magnus pulls away only to grab onto Alec's hand, and lead them to the car. "He loves her, she loves him, and we are just the middle men that will help make their love flourish."

Alec rolls his eyes behind Magnus' back, but then smiles at his boyfriend's resilient ability to be a heavy-handed romantic. Knowing all of the ins and outs of his lover and best friend, he wouldn't change a thing about him. So whatever comes, whatever happens this weekend during Fashion Week, Alec would do all he can to make Magnus happy.

* * *

Staring in the lighted vanity mirror, Clary's green eyes reflect the fear that is easily overcoming her. Her chest rises when she tries to take a cleansing breath, but feels the worry of her upcoming performance overwhelming her body. Closing her eyes, she pictures her happy place-sitting on the bench in center park, sketching the many strangers that pass by.

"There's my little dancing queen." The cheeky statement from her best friend has a smile blooming on her lips before she reopens her eyes to meet his. "Are you ready to blow the roof off the place?"

Clary stands to go to his open arms, a safe haven that she has been lucky to have. Even now, she can feel the calm that surrounds her with Simon's easy personality. "I didn't think you were going to make it." She states with a small voice.

His hands grip her shoulders to push to her away slightly, getting a clearer look at his normally confident fierce friend. Simon's dark brows lift in shock when he sees Clary's pinched features, self-condemnation leaking through her weakened posture. "Clary, why are you so nervous?" She shrugs, but refuses to meet his gaze. "You have walked this runway almost every year. This time will be no different. Raphael, the back up dancers, and yourself, have put in two months of work, grating practices, and lot of bitchy phone calls about sore muscles." A small smile formed on her painted red lips at the last comment, because it's true that she tortured Simon with multiple random calls groaning about her aches and pains. Meeting the kind, comforting brown eyes, she sees his confidence and pride that he has for her. "You will go out there, and show not just NYC but nationwide that you are not a one trick pony. There is more to you than being pretty or hot. Lastly," he pauses, and she tilts her head. He grasps a lock of her newly darker red dyed hair, as if he just saw it, but lets go and rights his thoughts. "Lastly, I didn't travel four hours in traffic, pay an arm and a leg for a seat, to not watch your performance."

With that Clary laughed whole-heartedly. Feeling the last of the anxiety leave her shoulders. Leave it to Simon Lewis to make me seem selfish for having performance anxiety, she thinks. "Thank you for that." She turns back to the make up station, to sit back down. "What time is it?" Clary asks, while combing her hair once more, but before Simon could answer, heavy footed heels smacking the linoleum could be heard over the back stage madness on the other side of her curtain. "Clarissa?"

"I'm ready." Clary answers promptly, as she watches Isabelle come to stand behind her. When she notices that Isabelle is unusually silent, she sees Izzy staring at Simon in shock. "Iz, this is my best friend, Simon Lewis." Clary takes off her robe, to stand in the middle of the two of them, but oddly feeling like a third wheel. "Simon, this is my agent Isabelle Lightwood."

Simon admires Isabelle's body in a fitting black dress pant suit, lingering at the sight of her cleavage showing from a dipping neckline. Smiling broadly, he offers her his hand in a more appropriate greeting. "It's a pleasure." Isabelle hesitantly reaches her hand for him to grasp. Neither two speak for multiple seconds as there adjoined hands slowly move, eyes locked on the other's. When Iz tries to remove her hand, Simon holds it tighter. "Do you feel it?" He asks her quietly, when she stares at him questioningly.

With a perfectly brow arching on her forehead, she fires back, "Feel what?"

"The spark." He answers seriously. "I think it's love at first sight." With a grumpy hmph, Izzy pulls her hand from his clenches, color pulling in her cheeks. Clary watches the strange interaction with moderate interest. It's not the first time that she's seen Simon flirt so openly, but it is new to see her up tight manager to become flustered.

"You need to be stage side in five. The music is ready, the DJ will begin with my signal. I will show your _friend_ to his seat." Isabelle states all matter of factly, then wraps her freshly manicured fingers around Simon's bicep to pull him behind her. Simon throws a quick 'two thumbs up' to Clary before he leaves her side. Shaking off the strange moment, she closes her eyes, ignores the sounds from stressed stylists, and puts her head into the dance. One last breath and she makes her way to the stage.

Standing beside the curtain, Clary looks out at the audience. The skylight at the Moynihan Station this year is dressed in white for next years fall and winter. The gold chandeliers add elegance to the raptors, and filtered lights hang by them will change the color of the light bouncing around the area. They spared no cost. The seats are separated by the bold white catwalk, LED lights shining through the top layer changing from fresh green to stormy gray.

"All right, partner?" The accented voice makes Clary smirk. Looking over her shoulder, Raphael peeks over her head. His dark tanned skin and toned body is on display as he wears only black unbinding pants. He is vibrating with excitement. She giggles at the sight of him grinning ear to ear. "Not nervous?"

With a confident smile, still thankful for Simon's freakout intervention, she shakes her head. "Nope, I-" Kaelie coming toward them causes her pause. Any time the blond smiles at her, it mostly a bad thing. Self-consciously she runs her tongue over her teeth, hoping that there isn't lipstick there. When it Kaelie walks pass them, she relinquishes a breath, and turns to see who she was smiling at. Frowning, Clary watches as Kaelie clasps on to Jace's arm. Clary has had a hard time trying not to think of Jace. His face, his voice. It's everywhere. Haunting her. For a month, she has thought about him attacking her mouth in the alley next to Dean and Deluca.

CeCe strolls in to stand next to Jace, wrapping herself around his free arm. Kaelie appears put out by something the devil in red says and stalks away from the two singers. Raphael pulls her attention back, not pointing out that she never fully answered his question, but giving her a comforting smile. "The lights are dimming. Time to dance."

* * *

Jace inwardly groans. Alec is miffed about Jace showing up late, as he had proved with the numerous amount of angry text messages. Now he can't get past the black curtain without getting attacked by an ex-lover. Does one night even count as an ex? Either way he's relieved when CeCe joins the party. People can say many things about her, but sometimes her brashness and dirty mouth can provide assistance when wanting to get rid of an irritation. "So what took you so long?" Her blue eyes glare up at him. "You missed the sound test. That's terribly unprofessional of you." He didn't want to admit that he knocked back a few shots of vodka before he even decided to come. Seeing Clary is either one extreme or another for him. She confounds him with her wit and sass, and then sucks him in like she's some holy grail.

"I'm here now. I know the song in and out, seeing as how I wrote it." Jace bites bitterly.

CeCe's poison apple green nails stroke his arm tenderly. "Easy there, tiger. I actually don't care as long as you show. Your brother from another mother however has been having a mini heart attack. Oh, and I suppose you wouldn't want to miss your 'bewitching' friend perform. I saw some practicing earlier, should be a good show." Just as she finishes the crowd is silenced by the announcer.

Looking back at her, CeCe nods toward the side curtain. With furrow brows, he follows her lead to stand on the side of the stage to watch. Darkness surrounds them, as the main curtain opens, figures can be made out just barely. When the first spot light falls on the middle of a group of dancers, it takes Jace's sluggish brain a few seconds longer to comprehend that Clary is standing in the middle of the group of females. Clary, his Clary, wearing a flowing sinful red string strapped dress. His mouth opens at the sight of her lean body.

"Powerful" starts playing, and he is in awe as he watches her move freely to the beat. Her red hair straightened, flies sensually around her face as she dances across the stage. The overhead lights turn red at the quicken dance beat, and Jace is fully aware of every movement her body makes under the tint. The other dancers only obscure his vision of her, which he blissfully ignores.

When Raphael enters the stage, Jace's jaw snaps shut feeling like the dancer has diluted his Clary filled fantasy with ice water. CeCe gives a little squeal of delight, but Jace's brows only bow into an ugly scowl as he watches the trained movements. Even though he knew that they were dancing together, he had no idea that Raphael would be putting his hands all over her. Every touch leading Jace to grind his teeth together. Making the ability to stand still harder.

His heart pounds in his chest as the fury builds, but stutters briefly when he sees Clary run her body up and down in front of Raphael's. The image reminding him of how she felt when she had done that move with him during the video shoot for 'Hell on Heels'. The flips that Raphael does with Clary's body only fuels the hatred brewing. Jace knowing that they have practiced to make it seem flawless doesn't matter at the moment. Raphael raises her body in the air for a lift, her dress draping around him near the finale. Jace roll his eyes, swears that even he could do that. _Maybe those shots weren't such a good idea_ , he finally ponders. The tightening of his pants and the jealousy he feels seems to solidify that thought. Drinking was a horrible idea.

The lights dim again, the dancers leave the stage, and CeCe releases a small breath. "That certainly was hot." Fanning herself with her free hand. "Come with me and we'll get your guitar." Pulling him away from the sight of an exhilarated Clary in another man's arms, has his fist clenched, his boots heavily following the lead of his Co-star tonight.

* * *

Clary rushes toward Simon, who is beside the stage, when the lights go down and curtain closes. Her breath is rapid by the routine, but she still jumps into his awaiting arms. "That was...was amazing. You were amazing. I knew you could do it." His arms closes tightening around her as he eagerly twirls her around. "But if you don't believe me," he smiles broadly, "you can listen to the audience." Sure enough, when her heartbeat slows, she can hear the thunderous clapping.

Simon takes her by her hand to lead her behind the black curtain. While still awed she manually puts on a pair of red stilettos, not questioning why she should be at her changing station. He allows her a swig of water and a napkin to wipe away the sweat from her face before leading her in to the crowd. Another round of applause starts with her appearance, so she bows in appreciation.

The announcer reemerges, so the crowd takes their seats. Clary follows suit next to Simon, and she's vaguely aware that she's next to the left side of the catwalk where it is attached to the main stage. Curtain moves from the crew behind it as the man standing front and center in the spotlight welcomes Reen, the designer of Devour, the first to show her line. With the first sound of a guitar riff surrounds the area, the curtain retracts, showing By the Angel and CeCe Queen on large pedestal in the middle of the stage.

With the beginning of the song that they co-wrote now playing, the first model walks out, but Clary's eyes are locked on Jace. His designer jeans hugging legs barely covering the toe of his black buckle boots. A simple army green shirt clinging to his muscular shirt. He has commanded her attention the moment the curtain opened. Her fingers dig in the dress fabric at her knees. She desperately wishes she could cover her ears, but the combination of instruments beg to be heard.

Her green eyes widen when his clear gold eyes lift to roam the crowd only to lock on her. His slender fingers strum the electric guitar with renew energy. Then Jace moves toward the microphone. His voice wraps around each word, keeping Clary entranced with his rapt gaze.

 _Burning here in the room  
_ _Feeling that the walls are moving closer  
Silent scene, the dark takes me  
_ _Leads me to the ending of another day  
I'm haunted_

CeCe takes her position next to him just as he moves away from the microphone, an act they practiced religiously until is performed fluidly as now.

 _Tell me who you are, I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me  
_ _Everywhere I go, I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me_

Clary has been known to be a tad bit daft. Now listening to the song, she can't recall why she would refuse to hear it. The way he holds her attention as each word leaves those glorious lips, she realizes that this how he sees her. She has put a spell on him, and a proud smirk crosses her lips. Jace carries a guitar solo, his gaze still unrelenting, so Clary is prisoner to watch him intently. She gulps as his deft fingers strum, hips moving to the beat slightly. The innuendo is not lost on her. Immediately her skin prickles at the possibility of having those hands around her waist again as her body leans in to his chest. The hum singing in her blood and lust that is surely on her face stays with her through the song's entirety.

A breath is released slowly from her parted lips as the lights come on, and the models do a final walk. Clary can't bring herself to care that her focus was solely on one person the whole time, or that she didn't care to hide it. The person that is no longer on stage, instruments abandoned for the moment. After all this time she never realized how intense his stage presence would be, and now she wishes that she had seen it sooner.

The warm touch on her knee startles her from her thoughts. Simon smiles broadly, "That was great, right?" Taking an unsteady breath, Clary could only nod in agreement. "Come with me." Grabbing her hand, he drags her back behind the main curtain toward the farthest end of the preparation area. The music for the next label has begun, and models are hustling to walk the catwalk, running past the two of them.

Simon stops short behind a small, petite woman with a blunt cut of blonde hair. "Reen?" He asks, and offers a hug to the tiny girl with bright brown eyes. Clary looks upon the strangely intimate encounter feeling like an intruder. When the two pull away, Simon introduces the young woman. "Clary, this is Maureen. My college sweetheart."

Realization hits Clary, and her eyes widen. "Oh," she blinks rapidly, and hugs Maureen when she recovers. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You as well. I couldn't tell you how many times Simon talked about the other special woman in his life." Clary could see there is a little resentment in the young woman's voice, but decides it is best to ignore it. "You did such a wonderful job during the performance." Maureen praises, causing Clary to blush. "I think it made a great entrance for my clothes." Without missing a beat, though feeling regretful for not paying attention, Clary eagerly praised the blonde's fashion line, and thanks her for the opportunity.

"There you are," an exasperated Isabelle joins the threesome. "I've been looking all over for you. You're set up for three interviews, so I need to you to come with me." Clary nods and thanks Maureen again for hiring her.

Before walking away, Maureen stops Clary to give her a business card. "I heard you like to draw, and you have some designs. If you're interested I could take a look." Clary's lips raise appreciatively, and hugs the equally small woman before joining Isabelle.

As invisible as possible they walk through the still in chaos backstage to get into the rented limo that sits in waiting. Isabelle opens the door and scoots inside, but a hand on Clary's wrist stops her from following. Her breath catches in her throat, halting her from yelling at the man in front of her. The familiar mesmerizing golden eyes locking her in their trance. The irises still holding the same powerful gaze as when she watched him perform.

"Dinner?" Jace's voice is raspy as he asks his simple and straight forward question. Clary's lips part, but can't seem to answer. His eyes look to her mouth, wanting and longing in his eyes. The tough pad of his thumb rubs against the smooth skin of the inside of the wrist that is still in his controlling grasp. Leaning towards her, he whispers, "Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at seven." Clary's insides are raging from his closeness, and she nods, her voice lost to her lust. Smirking, he lets her go, and walks back inside, leaving Clary staring at his retreating figure.

Isabelle leans outside the limo, glaring at her client. "Are you planning on standing there drooling after that fool, or getting in this damn vehicle so we can finish this day. I have a terrible headache." Clary rushes in, and shuts the door. As soon as they are off, running into the usual New York traffic, doubt claims her. She wonders what had she just really agreed to, but couldn't help the excitement building in her stomach.

* * *

Magnus stands by the back door, watches as Jace struts back in without noticing his presence. He claps his palms and rubs them together excitedly. Alec stands beside him, worry pinched between his brows. Magnus strokes his lover's cheek sweetly. "Don't worry. Everything is going well. He's already asked her on a date." Alec's blue eyes follow his partner glide past him to talk to a designer for his next step in the plan. Despite the Magnus' confidence, Alec knows well that even the best laid plans can fail.

* * *

 **A/N** : I can not say how sorry I am for not putting this up earlier. My father had a heart attack soon after I started this chapter. He is okay now, but it took some adjustments and time for me to get back to the story. Please enjoy and keep reading.

Songs: "Powerful" by Ellie Goulding and Tarrus Riley. Clary's and Raphael's dance performance was inspired by Ignite The Dark jazz dance theatre company, the one where they dance to Off to the Races. "Spellbound" by Lacuna Coil, CeeCee and Jace's song.


End file.
